A Bright Future
by Miss Mouse 1241
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are starting a family making Sasuke wonder about his own future with Sakura. One shot. NaruHina/SasuSaku. Rated T.


**Laura: Ahh. Another dream turned into a fanfiction. I'm basically doing all my thinking while unconcious now. Pretty sweet right? So my brain decided that this story takes place years after the Fourth Great Ninja War. Like 8 years later. I think it's super cute but something about this dream really concerns me. I'll explain at the bottom. Enjoy exploring my brain! **

**DISCLAIMER: In my dreams I own Naruto ;]**

* * *

It was time. It wasn't supposed to be that night, but it made for an interesting wake up call. Naruto had rushed Hinata to the hospital where Sakura immediately took her into a back room to treat her. By pure coincidence, Sasuke had come to the hospital that night to visit Sakura. When he came into view he was instantly jumped by a distraught Naruto.

Currently, he and the Uchiha were sitting in the hall outside of Hinata's room. Well, Sasuke was sitting, Naruto was pacing the floor like a mad man. Sasuke found the blonde's actions to be quite humorous as he barely avoided a head on collision with a passing medical ninja. "I don't think you were this nervous even when we thought the world was going to end." Sasuke said with a chuckle.

Naruto pulled at his hair dramatically and groaned. "I can't help it! This is going to change everything!" Sasuke grimaced. "You're telling me, now I'm going to have to deal with two of you." "I'm serious!" Naruto moaned aggravated. "I don't want history to repeat itself. What if something happens to me?" Sasuke stared at him quietly for a minute before leaning back in his chair and resting his arms behind him.

"Nothings going to happen to you." He stated with an exasperated sigh, as if it was obvious. Naruto's eye brows furrowed. "Why do you say that?" "Because I'm you're partner." He said casually. "I've got your back." Naruto's face softened a little and his body seemed to relax from his friends reassurance. "Thanks Sasuke. The Uchiha nodded finding it unnecessary to respond.

Before any more panicking could ensue the door in front of them was pushed open relieving Sakura. She looked tired and run down but she still managed to smile as she watched Naruto's head snap up to look at her. The obvious anticipation in his eyes made her almost feel gitty for him. "Naruto." She called as she took a step away from the door, clearing a path for him. "Would you like to see your baby boy?"

Naruto's breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened in surprise. "A... Boy...?" He stuttered out stupidly. Sakura nodded enthusiastically. Naruto floundered for a minute before frantically looking over at Sasuke as if he was looking for some sign of encouragement. "Go on Dobe." Sasuke urged gently. "You don't want to keep him waiting."

Naruto swallowed loudly before summoning up all his courage and climbing to his feet. He walked in a daze until he disappeared into the hospital room. Sakura let out a satisfying sigh as she closed the door quietly behind him. "How'd it go?" Sasuke asked as the kunoichi pulled the pins out of her hair and let her curly pink locks fall onto her shoulders.

"Perfectly." She said as she moved towards the Uchiha and took the seat beside him. "Hinata should make a full recovery." Sasuke nodded in understanding. "But I think we should be worried." Despite his best efforts to stay calm Sasuke felt a hint of anxiety rise up in his chest. Sakura continued not noticing his concern. "He had it."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed quizzically. "The baby." Sakura clarified. "Had what?" "The glint of mischief that Naruto has." Sasuke immediately felt himself relax and almost allowed a chuckle to escape his lips. Almost. Sakura smiled seeing Sasuke's amused expression. "I have a feeling he's going to be a handful." "You and me both."

The two sat in comfortable silence for a minute or two until Sasuke began to chuckle to himself. "What is it?" Sakura asked curiously as she stared over at the Uchiha. Even with a sarcastic smirk on his face Sasuke hesitated to answer her right away. "It's funny." He mumbled as he gazed over at the closed door across from them.

"I've been talking about restoring my clan for years and now, here we are years later and Naruto beat me to the punch." Sakura remained silent as Sasuke slowly looked over at her, giving her somewhat of an expected look, even if it wasn't on purpose. Sakura carefully thought out her words in her head before speaking.

"Sasuke, I love you. I always have. And there's nothing I want more than to make you happy, but I need something from you first." Sasuke's eye brow rose as his curiosity peeked. "And what's that?" It wasn't often that Sakura was bold enough to ask something of him. He knew it must be something important if she was willing to speak up.

The kunoichi slowly began moving her hand towards Sasuke's that was resting on the chair's arm rest. When the Uchiha showed no signs of moving away Sakura took it as an invitation and gently placed her hand on top of his. Emerald green eyes met black as she spoke quietly but confidently. "I need you to tell me you love me." Sasuke simply stared at her after that.

His expression remained emotionless as he considered her request. It was a simple phrase really. Only three words to say. It's not as if the words would physically hurt him if they left his body. Assuring himself of this Sasuke readjusted himself in his chair and began to answer. However, before he could even open his mouth his entire body froze up.

The words were on the tip of his tongue and all it left was a bitter taste in his mouth. Those three words... To Sasuke they weren't just words. He could deny this all he wanted in his head but the way his jaw clenched mechanically made his true feelings obvious. Sakura had been watching Sasuke struggle with himself before deciding to squeeze his hand tightly.

The action seemed to snap Sasuke out of his battle and he once again met Sakura's gaze, his expression now troubled. Sakura's eyes softened seeing just how hard it was for him. The two of them had been dating for a few years now. Sakura made sure to keep things simple as to not overwhelm Sasuke and he had been making incredible progress. But he still wasn't able to express his feelings openly to her.

He had never said "I love you Sakura" Or made the first move to be affectionate. Maybe he didn't even love her at all. She knew that was a possibility. She **knew**. And yet... Sakura's voice was gentle as she smiled at him. "It's okay. I know." Sasuke stared at her wearily, suddenly feeling uneasy. "You're not there yet. But you will be, one day. And when that day comes nothing will be able to stop us."

There was no hints of sorrow or bitterness in her voice, just pure understanding and patience. It threw Sasuke off guard. He eventually laughed at himself for getting so worked up over such a thing and let his body relax. "We have to wait huh? That's too bad." He said, his usual confident and cool exterior returning. "I was looking forward to having sex with you."

Sakura's eyes bulged out of their sockets as she stared at him, completely shocked by how forward he was being. Sasuke smirked mischievously making her cheeks light up like a christmas tree. "You seem like the type to like it rough." At this point Sakura felt as if she could die from embarrassment, but then she realized that Sasuke was only teasing her.

Whether he meant what he said or not it made her happy to know that he could joke with her, like a normal couple. Sakura straightened up her posture and fought back her embarrassment as she looked off into the distance, facing away from Sasuke. "You wouldn't be able to handle me." She said with her head held high.

A genuine smile crossed Sasuke's lips as he shook his head in amusement. Whether it was subconsciously or not, Sasuke's hand turned around and laced its fingers with Sakura's. No words were needed, they knew they would be okay. They knew they would **all **be okay.

* * *

**Laura: Alrighty, here is my concern. I personally do not like Hinata and I hate NaruHina even more. That mean's I, an anti NaruHina lover is litterally dreaming about a NaruHina happy ending. NaruSaku fans, we are so fucked. And that whole SasuSaku thing... I don't know where that came from... Thanks for reading! See you in the next one!**

**(P.S I don't mean to offend any Hinata fans this is just my personal opinion.)**


End file.
